everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Arion Neptune's Diary
Author's Notes EDIT: I'm going through and re-writing this to an extent when I can find the time. Just some minor upgrades in writing quality and such. The basic plot is still definitely the same. Not sure how to format this but whatever. This Diary comes with Arion's Wave Two "doll" but is the very first diary he gets (all of his other "dolls" are multipacks or whatever). His Wave 2 "doll" comes out after the Way Too Wonderland dolls, hence why it introduces a younger character and not one in his own grade. (I plan on making some for Rose and Anteros as well; Rose will center on the release of Arion at the beginning of the year, while Anteros will deal with his relationship with Ashlynn.) Prologue Ok so… I guess this is a thing. Hi, I’m Arion, son of the Little Mermaid and all that, and I suppose I’m here to tell you a story or something. Whatever. So…. I’m trying to think of a tale to tell here, just give me a minute…. Oh, I guess I could tell you about the time I had to find new members for the Swim Team and stuff. Chapter 1 So I was walking down the halls to my locker after school, preparing to exchange my books and head to swim practice, when suddenly one of my other teammates is slamming into me like a tidal wave! “Arion!” She cried, “We have a BIG problem!” “Bigger than the pelican’s nest you call hair right now?” I snarked back, used to the girl’s dramatics. “Yes!” She yelped, nervously running her hands through her hair and messing it up further. “We can’t compete at the swim tournament on Saturday!” That got my attention. “Whaddya MEAN we can’t compete Saturday?!?!” I asked, alarmed. “I MEAN,” she said, “we can’t compete Saturday because of this huge problem!” “WHAT is the problem then?!?! I can’t fix it unless you TELL me!” The girl took in a big breath. “We’re short a team member,” she finally revealed softly. “WHAT?!” I hexclaimed. “Why?!” “Tempis is sick; she actually threw up this morning and had to be sent back to her dorm. The nurse doesn’t think she’ll be well enough to compete in 3 days!” I stood there, stunned and concerned. Tempis was slowly becoming a good friend of mine; I felt terrible that she was sick. I was also concerned about the team; it would be a huge letdown not to be able to compete over the weekend. “Well then,” I said, “let’s get to finding another team member!” Chapter 2 I quickly gathered my friends together, excluding Tempis (obviously) and Myrtil and Karina (who were taking care of Tempis in her dorm). I quickly hexplained the situation. “That’s positively beastly!” Rose cried, upset. “I know,” I said, “and I need you guys’ help to get us a new member!” “But how?” Queried Anteros. “I… don’t know.” The group pondered for a moment, trying to come up with ways to solve the problem of a missing swim team member. “Can any of you swim the butterfly stroke?” Chapter 3 As it turned out, none of the group could, not even Venetia the Queen of Butterflies. They promised to ask around, but didn’t have high hopes that they’d find a teen with the ability to swim that wasn’t already on the team. In the meantime, I was busy getting together with some of my more creative friends to make up some emergency flyers. Me, Rose, Fay, and Venetia hoped that putting up flyers might bring attention to the team and lead to gaining the necessary member. “I hope this works, guys. Otherwise I don’t know what we’re gonna do.” Rose paused in her sketching and looked at me. “It’ll be fine Ari. I’m sure someone will see these clawsome posters and want to join!” The other girls nodded in support as they painted and inked in their own posters. “If you’re sure…” I worried. “Relax doll! You got this!” Said Venetia encouragingly. “And WE are making the most fantabulous posters for you! Surely someone will join!” Chapter 4 "There’s no one here,” I deadpanned. The rest of the team and I were holding a scheduled practice slash meeting for anyone who wanted to try out for the team as advertised on our posters. The problem was, no one had showed up. I sighed in defeat. “Give it time, Ari,” said Myrtil. “People could still show up.” “It’s been two hours. No one’s coming.” Myrtil looked down, then nodded in assent. “Let’s go, guys.” I rose, ready to leave. But then, I heard footsteps outside the door. A girl appeared in the doorway, shyly looking over the group. “Hi, uh…. is this the tryouts for the swim team?” I smiled slowly, and said, “Yes. Yes it is.” Chapter 5 I brought the girl over to the pool’s dressing rooms and asked, “what’s your name?” “Circe… Circe Cecaelia.” I nodded in assent. “This is my first year, and I honestly didn’t know there was a swim team otherwise I would have joined earlier. I’m a pretty reasonable swimmer; you could say it’s… in my blood, so to speak.” She nervously chuckled, clutching the school-issued swimsuit she had received from one of the girl team members. I smirked. “I know a thing or two about that. Go get changed and I’ll meet you by the pool.” 10 minutes later Circe appeared in her uniform. “I’m ready to try out! What should I do first?” I looked at her, and said, “First, tell me this: can you transform into something in certain types of water?” Circe looked at me, a bit confused. “What do you mean?” “I mean,” I said, taking off my shirt and walking to the smaller pool we keep filled with saltwater, “can you do this.” And then I leaped into the pool. As soon as I hit the water I could feel the change coming on. I rose to the surface and leaned on the edge of the pool, lifting my tail out of the water a bit. It felt pretty good to be able to do that. Circe stood there gaping as if she had seen a ghost. But instead of asking something like ‘how did you do that?!’ she queried, “I thought I was the only one that could do that!!” I looked at her, intrigued. “Oh, so you can do this too? Show me what you can do.” Without a thought she too leapt into the water. When she appeared next to me, I looked down into the water to see what her transformation looked like. She was a mermaid, like me, but instead of the slim, sleek blue tail that I was blessed with, her tail was very long and rough looking, with glowing phosphorescent spots and spiked fins. “Huh,” I said eloquently. “I’ve never seen a tail quite like that.” The girl lowered her eyes, and said, “I think that’s part of the point. I suppose if I’m intended to be the Sea Witch, I’d better look the part, huh?” I looked at her, gaping like a guppy fish. “You’re the daughter of sea witch?!” She nodded shyly. “Yeah. Is that, um, is that a problem?” I quickly tried to assuage her obvious fears. “Oh no! No problem at all, I swear. It’s just…. the gang’s all here, I suppose. I haven’t properly introduced myself. I’m Arion Neptune, son of the Little Mermaid. Over there is Myrtil Starboard, the next Prince in my story. And you’re actually here to temporarily replace Tempis Courtly, the next Temple Girl. Small tale, huh?” Circe just looked at him in shock. “Really?! You’re all here?” I nodded in assent. “Yup. All we need now are my cousins, and they’re all still in middle school.” Circe nodded in thought. “So everyone in the story is on the swim team?” I nodded again. “Yeah, although Myrtil’s just the manager.” I got in close and stage whispered, “he can’t swim to save his life, so me 'n Tempis have to do it for him.” I chuckled and Circe giggled along with me. “I heard that!” called Myrtil, indignant. I just laughed harder. I turned and smiled at Circe. “You know, I think we’re gonna do just fine.” Chapter 6 We pulled it off. I don’t know how, but we pulled it off. Circe was a wish come true, and permanently stayed as part of the JV team once Tempis came back. (Tempis found it absolutely hysterical that her replacement had been yet another storymate of ours.) I’ve kinda taken Circe under my wing, helped her figure out the world of EAH. And so, I guess that’s the end of this story. I’m gonna go hang out in the saltwater pool and hopefully convince my boyfriend to give me a backrub. I’m out. Sea yah! Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Diaries